Death Twins
by XxEverKnoxX
Summary: Shiro Death and Death the Kid are twins and they impress and scare Maka, Soul, and Black Star when they do Witch Hunter and almost kill them. When Shiro finds herself falling for someone, will Kid allow it? Will Shiro allow herself to fall? SoulxOC


**Me: Hey! I'm back! This time with a Soul Eater fanfic! Hope you all like it! Ok. Kid?**

**Death the Kid: Yes? *looks up at me***

**Me: Want to do the disclaimers, please?**

**Death the Kid: Ok. She doesn't own Soul Eater. But, she does own and OC and the plot.**

**Me: Thank you, Kid! :D**

**Death the Kid: You're very welcome. :)**

**Me: Ok. Onto the story! Hope you all like it! :D**

_**Chapter 1**_

"Kid! Where are you going?" a black and white haired, yellowed eyed girl yelled as she ran after the boy that had just started walking.

"I'm going back home." the said boy answered looking back at the girl with the same yellow eyes as her.

"Why?" she asked him when she had caught up to him. She stood at his exact height and always stood on his right side.

"Because, Shiro. I'm not ready to go somewhere unsymmetrical." he told her, looking over at her with an emotionless expression.

"We weren't going to go somewhere unsymmetrical, though." she said, stopping. He walked ahead of her slightly before stopping and turning around to look at her.

"We weren't?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. We were going to go to WMA." she said, putting a hand on her black skirted hip.

"Oh... Well, I need Patty and Liz, anyway. And I left them at the house." he said, putting his hands in his pockets. The girl sighed before dropping her hand and walking up to join her brother.

_~o.o.o~_

All four walked up the steps of Weapon Meister Academy. Shiro Death and Death the Kid's fathers school. When they got there, they were met by a couple of boys and a couple of girls. A white haired boy and a blue haired boy. The girls both had brown hair. Both Shiro and Kid tried very hard not to kill the boys. They were very unsymmetrical!

"You two are an hour late." the white haired boy said, standing up from sitting down. He walked hunched over and he acted like he was hot stuff. Shiro had to say, if he wasn't so unsymmetrical, he would be quite cute.

"What time were we supposed to be here?" Liz asked from behind the Death twins.

"7 AM." the blue haired boy said, finally. Both Kid and Shiro had the same thought.

_He sounds like a girl!_

"Please... take that back. Say 8 AM! Please!" Kid shouted, starting to freak about symmetry. He was much worse than Shiro.

"Kid. Calm down!" Shiro said, knocking him upside the head. He stood there for a second and she knew he was seeing stars. Then, he shook his head and looked at the two kids in front of them.

"Who cares if we're late?" Shiro asked, crossing her arms at the same time as her brother.

"Every student is required to be here at 7 AM each morning." the white haired boy said.

"And what makes you think we're just regular students?" Shiro and Kid said at the same time.

"Because you are. Who else would you be?" the blue haired boy asked.

"After all, how could you be any more of a big shot than me?" the blue haired boy said, puffing out his chest and acting all proud. Then, he started ranting about how big of a star he is. Shiro and Kid caught his name. Black Star. What an odd name...

"How about we show these whimps what real weapons and meisters are like?" Shiro whispered to Kid. Kid smiled evilly and nodded. Shiro looked to Patty and Liz.

"Get down and stay out of trouble." she told them. They nodded and moved to a safe spot. Then, Shiro jumped and kicked Black Star in the head. He got knocked over before standing up and looking around. But, the only thing he saw was Kid spinning a weapon. When he stopped spinning it, he got into a fighting position with a scythe. But, it wasn't like Soul's. It had two blades. Kid looked determined and ready to fight. Black Star stood up and walked over to the tall brown haired girl. The girl changed into a weapon and Black Star got into a fighting postion. The white haired boy walked over to the shorter brown haired girl and he changed into a red bladed scythe. Kid put his sister down and held her there. He just smirked at the two meisters that thought they could take him down. They couldn't. Not when he was with his twin. Him and Shiro were very powerful when they were together.

"Let's fight." Black Star said. Kid held his hand up.

"First, let's be polite and exchange names. I am Death the Kid. This is my twin sister, Shiro Death." Kid said, pointing to himself then to the two bladed scythe in his hand.

"Those two over there," he said, pointing to Liz and Patty. "Are Patty and Liz. They are my weapons. Even if I do use Shiro more than them." Kid said, finishing his introductions.

"I am Black Star. And this is my weapon, Tsubaki." Black Star said, pointing to his weapon.

"I'm Maka Albarn and this is Soul "Eater" Evans." the short brown haired girl said.

"Alright. Now, that the pleasantries are over with, we can fight." Kid said, losing his polite smile and getting very serious. He jumped and landed behind Black Star and Maka. He used Shiro to knock their knees out from underneath them and they fell to their knees. Kid backed up slightly and looked down at his sister. He could see her in her weapon form. She smiled evilly and made herself get covered in electricity.

Black Star attacked first. Kid dodged easily and knocked him with the end of Shiro in the back of the neck. He groaned and feel to the ground. Then, Maka attacked. Kid let her get close before he locked one of Shiro's blades with Soul's blade. The electricity that had enveloped Shiro's blades was now transfered to Soul and then Maka. Maka dropped Soul in surprise.

"Ow! Maka!" Soul could be heard from the blade.

"Sorry, Soul. It surprised me." she said, picking Soul back up. Then, both Black Star and Maka attacked. Kid just smirked before jumping and making the two meisters run straight into each other. When Kid landed, he heard Maka and Soul say something. They were doing Witch Hunter!

"If she's going to do that, then we can, too." Shiro said from one of her blades. Kid nodded and held Shiro upright in front of him. He dodged an oncoming Maka and Soul. Then, him and Shiro started saying what they needed for Witch Hunter. Maka could see their souls and she gasped as they said the words for Witch Hunter.

"Soul resonance! Witch Hunter!" Shiro and Kid said at the same time. Kid opened his eyes and they were glowing yellow. Black Star, Tsubaki, Maka, Soul and every student in school gaped as they watched Kid. His three white stripes on the left side of his head slowly turned into three white stripes that went all around his head.

"They have learned how to merge their souls together..." a white haired man with a screw in his head breathed. Lord Death nodded.

Kid roared and attacked both Black Star and Maka. Maka didn't dodge. She was still shocked from watching Kid and Shiro's souls merge together. She was knocked out of her stuper by Soul's voice.

"Maka! Pay attention!" he yelled. She shook her head and nodded.

"Right!" she positioned Soul just right and attacked Kid and Shiro. Kid snapped his head over in Maka's direction before she had even made a sound. He looked scary with glowing yellow eyes and a two bladed scythe in his hand. He lunged at Maka. Then, a hand came and stopped Kid. Kid looked down at it and recognized it as his fathers hand. Shiro and Kid withdrew the Witch Hunter and Shiro changed back into her human form. When that happened, Kid's eyes went back to normal and his stripes changed back to being on the left side of his head. Shiro's stripes were on the right side of her head. They both looked at the principal of WMA.

"Now, now, Shiro. Kid. There's no need for that." the principal said.

"Sorry, Father." both children said at the same time, bowing.

"Father?" Soul, Black Star, and Maka both shouted, shocked.

"Yes. Did you not realize the similarities between our names? Lord Death. Death the Kid. Shiro Death. All three names have Death in them." Lord Death said, looking at each of his students.

Shiro and Kid bowed in front of the three stunned students.

"We are the Death Twins."

**Me: This was an awesome first chapter! :D**

**Shiro: I like it when we do Witch Hunter. :D**

**Death the Kid: I know. I do, too. :D**

**Me: Stop being sadistic, you two. Please review and I hope you liked it! :D**


End file.
